Field
This application relates generally to an air purification apparatus and methods of air purification.
Description of the Related Art
Air circulation and purification systems are directed to the removal of airborne particulates from the air. Airborne particulates comprise a complex mixture of organic and inorganic substances, bacteria, viruses and any other substances that are small enough to become suspended in the air and atmosphere. Exposure to airborne particulates poses dangers to humans and other organisms because particulates may, for example, induce allergic reactions or cause sickness. The respiratory system is the major route of entry for airborne particulates. The deposition of particulates in different parts of the human respiratory system depends on particle size, shape, density, and individual breathing patterns.
Air circulation systems, for example, air conditioning and heating systems in buildings, aircraft, vessels and vehicles, have been known to circulate airborne viruses and bacteria, which can spread sickness to the occupants. Some air circulation systems in buildings, aircraft, and automobiles use physical filters to trap dust and other particulates. However, physical filters do not to trap small particulates, for example, viruses and spores. Additionally, physical filters can become clogged which in turn decreases air flow, increasing facility costs. Also, the accumulation of particulates on physical filters requires regular cleaning or replacement of the filter, which can interrupt air flow and can be expensive. In some systems, air is purified or sterilized by irradiating the circulating air with ultraviolet lights. One drawback of this method is that dust and particulates collect on the emission source which reduces the intensity of the ultraviolet light. Over time, this collection of particulates reduces the effectiveness of the purification process. Additionally, ultraviolet systems must slow the air to gain more energy to pathogen exposure time to be effective. Slowing the air, as filters also do, significantly increases energy expenses. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a cost effective and efficient means of sterilizing large volumes of air.
The purification of air and objects has been a common requirement for numerous types of practices and environments. For example, sterilized air and objects are required for hospital surgical rooms. The practice of dentistry usually does not require a sterile environment, but it does require the use of sterile dental tools. The state of the art discloses various devices and methods for achieving these objectives. However, the prior art tool sterilization systems may not provide adequate sterilization, or may have similar limitations as those described above generally for air purification systems.
Additionally, recent world developments and increased concern over biological weapons and viruses, such as the SARS virus, or a. niger spores, has created a need for simple apparatuses that provide a safe haven by destroying biological pathogens as well as aerosols and suspended particulates. Conventional technology is directed primarily towards filtration methods for removing the above-noted micro objects. However, filtration has its limits described above: efficiency, cost, size, etc.